yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Giants
Legend of the Giants is the second movie of The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria. Summary Thousands of years ago, the Giants fought battles in Skylands but were banished to Earth. With a new threat looming as Merlock, Phantom Blot, the Fearsome Five, Mortimer Mouse, the Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold and Bradley Uppercrust III freed Kaos from Tartarus, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends must help the Skylanders join forces with the Giants and stop them from ruling Skylands. Plot Opening/Merlock and his gang freed Kaos In the very beginning of the film, Merlock, Phantom Blot, the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and the Liquidator, Mortimer Mouse, the Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold and Bradley Uppercrust III freed Kaos from Tartarus and transports him back to Skylands and joined him. Hanging out with the Skylands/Yen Sid, the Pillars and Master Eon's summoning Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends were hanging out Spyro and his gang of Skylanders and their Portal Masters, Glacier, Rocker, Heater, Wild Flower, Topper, Geary, Skuller and Tides when they were magically summoned by Yen Sid, the Pillars of Old Equestria: Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian, and Master Eon. The Time of the Giants/Freeing the Giants from the frozen figure spell Later, Master Eon foretold the history when the Arkeyans still ruled Skylands, and the Skylander Giants free the Mabu from the evil Arkeyan Conquertron. Just as the Pillars gathered all 16 of the frozen Skylanders, 8 were the Skylanders, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Chill, Flashwing, Fright Rider, Hot Dog, Shroomboom and Sprocket, And the other 8 were the Giants themselves, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Eye-Brawl, Hot Head, Ninjini, Swarm and Thumpback. With that brought together, Glacier, Rocker, Heater, Wild Flower, Topper, Geary, Skuller and Tides used their Elemental Rings and freed them from the forzen figure spell. Discovering the Junkyard Isles/Putting together Flynn's airship As Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends became friends with Tree Rex, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac and the others, They make ready on their mission to save Skylands from Kaos. In the Junkyard Isles, They help out the Portal Masters and their Skylander friends collect some items that Flynn's airship needs before they travel. Fight Brock at Rumbletown/Tree Rex, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac won the match As the travel begins, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends came upon Rumbletown to find a hermit called Ermit. However, a Goliath Drow called Brock tries to stop them. Just as the arena battle goes on, Tree Rex, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac won their match. Beware of Cutthroat Carnival/Rebuilding the Dread-Yacht Then, They at to battle their way through the fair by challenging Pirates with the new minigame, Skystones, in order for them to repair the Dread-Yacht. Joining Ermit at Glacier Gully/Discovering the Arkeyan robot Then, They've gone to Glacier Gully with Ermit to retrieve the Arkeyan robot he had. Finding the Secret Vault of Secrets/The Map to the Lost City Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends along with the Skylanders had to go with the Machine Ghost in the Arkeyan robot body to find the map of Arkus' lost city before Kaos. Welcome to Wilikin Village/Making some new wooden friends Later, They came upon a Wilikin Village. There, They met some Wilikins who're force into land outside of the village. After defeating a group of enemies, the Wilikins offered to help the Skylanders and their friends fix the ship and were able to commit the deed once the heroes defeated the Chompy Mage. One of the younger ones, Seraphina, stowed away in the ship and followed them in their journey. Entering Troll Home Security/How to destroy the shield Soon, Twilight knew they had to go to Troll Home Security Castle to destroy the shield around Kaos' Kastle. A risk going inside Kaos' Kastle/Beginning the next arena battle When they got inside Kaos' Kastle, They had to fight off a lot of Wilikin servants littered throughout the castle. They still serving their master despite his angry disposition towards them. Then, Tree Rex begins his fight with Brute the Jawbreaker. Aerial Attack!/Taking down the Dreadnaught Suddenly, The Dread-Yacht comes under attack by a ghost pirate fleet lead by the Spectral Dreadnaught. Soon enough, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends helped the Skylanders took it down. Inside Drill-X's Big Rig/Destroying the Big Drill As they came across, They had to destroy Drill-X, the big singing drill machine that Kaos is using to get to the Lost City of Arkus. Inside of Drill-X's Big Rig, Rainbow Dash had to find any weak points and destroyed it. Arriving at Molekin Mountain/Searching for the Oracle After the destruction of Drill-X's Big Rig, They head to the mountain in search for The Oracle only to discover that Sunrock Village, the nearby Molekin settlement, has been overrun by 'creeps' lead by a Cyclops monach, Pipsqueak. Octavius The Oracle/Granting the Skylanders and friends the Autogyro Later, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends joined the Skylanders to meet the oracle, Octavius. The Oracle knew why the Skylanders and company had come: to get to the Lost City of Arkus. However, in exchange for the location of the lost city, Octavius tasks the Skylanders and their friends to complete a series of trials for his research. After they finishes these trials, Octavius gives Flynn the coordinates to the lost city, sends them all back to the ship, and also grants them a unmanned Autogyro as a way of saying thanks for helping with his studies. The Autogyro Adventure/Going through some tunnels Meanwhile, Princess Luna playing with Flurry Heart when Queen Novo and Princess Skystar came to see her and Princess Celestia. Just as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance came to take Flurry home, They along with Celestia, Luna and Novo were captured by Merlock, Phantom Blot and the Fearsome Five as Skystar took Flurry Heart to safety while finding where Flynn's ship is. Back at Flynn's ship, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, Spyro, Tree Rex, Fizz Pop, Jet-Vac and their friends had to go fly through a series of tunnels in an Arkeyan Copter. As they stop at various platforms, some optional, but for some, They land for doors that require an Arkeyan key to open them. Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber then spotted Princess Skystar with Flurry Heart, She desperately told them about Merlock capturing her mother, Celestia, Luna and Cadance for hostage on Kaos' behalf. The Floating Lost City of Arkus/A plan to stop Kaos Soon enough, Everyone and Everypony came to the Lost City of Arkus to make their way to the center of Arkus to stop Kaos from ruling Skylands with an Arkeyan army. Bringing Order to Kaos!/Saving the City of Arkus Together Then, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, Spyro, Tree Rex, Fizz Pop, Jet-Vac and their friends faced Kaos in his Arkeyan form to stop him from taking over Skylands with his Arkeyan army. Defeating Kaos for good/The Final Battle with Merlock and his gang With Kaos defeated and send back to Tartarus, Mumfie then realized they had to save Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Queen Novo. So, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Tree Rex and the Skylanders and Giants join them on their rescue mission. Soon enough, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Tree Rex and the Skylanders and Giants begin their battle against Merlock, Phantom Blot, the Fearsome Five, Mortimer Mouse, the Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold and Bradley Uppercrust III. As the fight goes on, They won the fight and Flurry Heart is back on Shining Armor and Cadance's hooves happily. The Giants give thanks to their new friends/Welcoming them to Ponyville When the battle is over, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Tree Rex and the rest of the Skylanders and Giants gave thanks to Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends for saving Skylands with Spyro and the others along with the Portal Masters. In Ponyville, Twilight and her friends welcomed their new Skylander and Giant friends to the Castle of Friendship happily. Songs *Drill-x's Song (during the battle between Drill-x and the heroes) Trivia * Scenes #Opening/Merlock and his gang freed Kaos #Hanging out with the Skylands/Yen Sid, the Pillars and Master Eon's summoning #The Time of the Giants/Freeing the Giants from the frozen figure spell #Discovering the Junkyard Isles/Putting together Flynn's airship #Fight Brock at Rumbletown/Tree Rex, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac won the match #Beware of Cutthroat Carnival/Rebuilding the Dread-Yacht #Joining Ermit at Glacier Gully/Discovering the Arkeyan robot #Finding the Secret Vault of Secrets/The Map to the Lost City #Welcome to Wilikin Village/Making some new wooden friends #Entering Troll Home Security/How to destroy the shield #A risk going inside Kaos' Kastle/Beginning the next arena battle #Aerial Attack!/Taking down the Dreadnaught #Inside Drill-X's Big Rig/Destroying the Big Drill #Arriving at Molekin Mountain/Searching for the Oracle #Octavius The Oracle/Granting the Skylanders and friends the Autogyro #The Autogyro Adventure/Going through some tunnels #The Floating Lost City of Arkus/A plan to stop Kaos #Bringing Order to Kaos!/Saving the City of Arkus Together #Defeating Kaos for good/The Final Battle with Merlock and his gang #The Giants give thanks to their new friends/Welcoming them to Ponyville Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Iamnater1225